


Arrow's Chapter

by Freaky123



Series: The Saga of the Princes [1]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky123/pseuds/Freaky123
Summary: Sarah's blood stained his white shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to take it off, let alone wash it. She always did the washing- he insisted on helping, but she said it calmed her- and now she was gone.Arrow stifled a cry. It was all his fault.
Relationships: Alice Burgess/Debbie Hemlock, Alice Burgess/Vancha March, Arrow/Mika Ver Leth, Arrow/Sarah, Debbie Hemlock/Darren Shan, Gannen Harst/OC, Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails, Mika Ver Leth/Kurda Smahlt, Mika Ver Leth/OC, Paris Skyle/Seba Nile, Perta Vin-Grahl/Paris Skyle, Vanez Blane/Vancha March
Series: The Saga of the Princes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734217
Kudos: 2





	Arrow's Chapter

Is this what dying felt like?

_ “Sarah!” Arrow screamed.  _

_ It happened in slow motion. The knife flew out of the Vampaneze’s hand, and within a split second it found its mark in her throat.  _

_ Sarah’s eyes widened and she grabbed her throat. She couldn’t speak, and instead she made a choking noise that would haunt Arrow for the rest of his life. Hardly a night would go by in the next few centuries where he didn’t hear her make that noise.  _

_ The vampaneze on the ground grinned.  _

_ “You were too soft,” he said with a bloodstained grin. Arrow stood looking at her. He felt a weight on his chest, but oddly enough his heart had disappeared.  _

_ In the next few minutes to follow Arrow would forget everything. As soon as the vampaneze stopped breathing he rose to his feet shakily and walked to where Sarah lay.  _

_ Her blonde hair was on the ground- she hated her hair on the ground- and the knife was still stuck in her throat.  _

Arrow grabbed at his own throat. Is this what Sarah felt in her own dying moments? If it was, then why wasn’t he with her? 

_ “Sarah,” Arrow whispered. She looked like she was sleeping, and if he hadn’t known better she was indeed asleep. She loved summer nights like these- they would lay out on the ground and watch the stars and the moon. She would curl up next to him, foregoing the fire’s warmth and instead yearning for his. He would wrap his arms around her and listen to her steady, even breathing as she drifted off to sleep.  _

_ Her hair smelled of oranges and lemons- something Arrow had never figured out how she managed to accomplish. He had wanted to bottle the smell and use it as perfume, but never more so now.  _

Arrow choked on his own blood. He was scared. 

Was Sarah scared? 

_ Arrow brushed a tendril of hair out of her face. The tears began to fall now. She would never hug him; kiss him; or tell him that she loved him ever again. She was dead.  _

Dead. The word made him jolt with terror. He didn’t  _ want  _ to die- but then again, no one does. He was scared. 

They had lost so much. Paris. Darren. Larten. 

Three feet away from him lay Vancha’s body. He had fought until the bloody end, and the killing blow was meant for Arrow. 

He hoped in his heart that Mika was alright. Mika was his best friend, his lover, his  _ everything  _ since Sarah died. 

_ Arrow called in the midwives- how ironic. It seemed as if it was only yesterday that he had called them in when she went into labor. The twins were her bastard children, but Arrow claimed them as his. They were his. He taught them how to walk, how to talk, and how to love.  _

_ Three days later Sarah was buried.  _

He’d always had a funny feeling that Sarah had never left his side. Now he  _ knew _ that she never had. He felt her warm hand- why was it warm?- caress his cheek lightly like it used to. 

“Arrow,” she whispered softly. Arrow smiled. 

“Sarah,” he choked. She smiled that smile, the one that made him fall in love with her all those centuries ago. 

And then he was gone. 


End file.
